A VoLTE (Voice over Long-Term Evolution (LTE)) technology is a voice solution based on an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS). The VoLTE technology can not only improve wireless spectrum utilization and reduce network costs of an operator, but also greatly improve user experience. After the VoLTE technology is used, a user waits a shorter time and enjoys a higher-quality and more natural audio and video call effect.
With widespread use of an intelligent terminal, to reduce power consumption of a terminal such as user equipment (UE), a discontinuous receive (DRX) technology is introduced. A DRX cycle indicates when the user equipment needs to monitor a channel and when the user equipment needs to be powered off to save battery power, so as to reduce unnecessary power consumption. It can be understood that, if the DRX cycle is relatively short, chances of scheduling the user equipment can be ensured, but frequent channel detection by the user equipment causes higher power consumption of the user equipment. If the DRX cycle is relatively long, power consumption of the user equipment can be effectively reduced, but paging for the user equipment can be responded by the user equipment only after an excessively long delay, and consequently system performance may deteriorate. Therefore, a solution of managing a DRX cycle is needed, to achieve a balance between system performance and power consumption of user equipment.